Sinclaire Glory
Sinclaire Glory (シンクレア栄光, Shin Kurea Eikō) is a Mage and Swordswoman of the Legal Guild Yggdrasil. Her full name is Sinclaire Ashelia Glory, but she simply goes by the name Claire to make it easier for those around her. Claire was partnered with Ryuga forming the team Sol Reave; and often acts an authority figure for an otherwise free spirit, often leaving her to track down what she claims to be her "dead weight". However, after the events of Sun Wukong's Rampage, Claire was transfered away from Ryuga's team fearing that her emotions would get in the way of her job. She is known for utilizing a dangerous Magic known as Black Hole Magic, causing devastating damage to her surroundings. Appearance Claire is a young woman in her late adolescent years, with a fair skin complexion and a buxom figure. She has long blonde hair that runs all the way down to her back with several bangs hanging over her forehead, and sports medium blue eyes. Claire also wears a blue headband over her hair to keep it in place. Despite having an appearance of a typical teenager, Claire has a very defined and muscular body from practicing martial arts for so many years. While constantly considered very cute and attractive by many males that she meet including Ryuga, her most pointed out physical trait is her slender yet developed body, especially her well-endowed chest, something that enrages most other females around her, especially those in her guild. Claire's standard attire consists of a long red dress that reaches to her ankles with gold accents. The dress is open at the top, giving view to both her shoulders and breasts. The sleeves have crowned shoulder guards that bear an elaborate emblem. For footwear, she wears brown heeled, laced boots which reach up to her knees over long stockings with brown garter belts. Claire's more casual appearance is not much different from her standard one. She is dressed in a black dress with a frilly white under-dress that exposes much of her cleavage. When dressing casually, Claire allows her hair to fall down normally, removing the normal bangs she is commonly seen sporting. With her casual attire, she begins to wear a black choker around her neck, and has long brown thigh-high boots with black stockings. Because of her short skirt, if she fights in this outfit her panties are often exposed leading to her frequent embarrassment. Personality Cheerful and positive, Claire's natural good looks get the attention of many males around her. She's very kind, sweet, soft-spoken, polite and friendly towards others. Though good natured, she possesses a bit of naivety that draws her into problematic situations. While initially distrustful of those she meets, she eventually grows to care for those that spend an extended amount of time with her. Claire is constantly noted by males to be extremely beautiful, as all the males that she meets eventually become attracted towards her. It doesn't take much to anger this young lady, but when she manages to become upset, Claire seems to become a completely different person. When angered or embarrassed, Claire becomes cold and reserved, she is highly aristocratic and arrogant, looking down upon all for their audacity to challenge her. She normally punishes those that anger her by brutally assaulting them with her fists alone, she will even attempt to permanently maim them, if needed. When Claire gets in this state, it often takes several people to restrain her in order to prevent her for completely massacring the target of anger. Claire has been noted to be an incredible drunkard, drinking more than either Lucina or Shiranui Ryūzetsu combined. Claire claims that drinking is her method for making people become friends at an increased speed and to break tension among peers. When she does become drunk, Claire becomes a highly flirtatious individual, making moves on both animate and inanimate objects as seen when she was snuggling up with a house-plant along side Severa Jerand. History Synopsis Equipment River Talon: A sword unique to Claire alone, being summoned from a Magical Seal whenever she wishes to use it. It takes the form of mid-handled blade with its blade running down the guard, allowing Claire to guard herself while simultaneously attacking her opponent. The River Talon is constructed from compacted orichalcum allowing it to cut through several objects with ease and possesses a superimposed multilayer structure and is able to reveal a whole new cutting edge should the current ege become worn from battle. The River Talon has the ability to cut through Magical Concepts, breaking the spells and illusions as though it were cutting through tangible objects. Magic and Abilities High Magical Power: After honing her skills upon joining Yggdrasil, her control over her Magical Energy grew by leaps and bounds. She can use it to paralyze and knock out weaker Mages. Claire's Magical Energy is attuned the natural life forces and in such she is capable of using some of the slight essence given off in order to replenish her own energy. When completely releasing her Magical Energy, a large shock-wave emanates from her body and it can be seen that a large four-headed dragon made of bright red flames resonates through the air and flies about the area. If this dragon comes into contact with any individual, either friend or foe, it causes a slight paralyzing effect. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Claire is a highly skilled fighter, using powerful and surprising strikes with cunning deception. While fighting, her preferred methods of attack are to take advantage of her great agility, aggressively and rapidly striking from various angles to confuse and overwhelm her opponent. Claire is shown highly adept in combining her speed and her strength with her swordsmanship in order to defeat her opponent. Claire has shown to be capable of performing feats of frightening strength is also evident as she is capable of easily cutting through a building, as well as slicing apart a boulders with a mere flick of the wrist. She has also shown to be capable of performing a reverse grip style of swordsmanship causing her to hold the blade horizontally with the blade flowing alongside her arm, using the blade like a large dagger with it pointed backwards towards the bottom of his gripping hand. All strikes are made by sweeping the arm forward as though throwing a punch while whipping the blade forward away from the arm quickly in a broad arc. Claire is quite adept at blocking with the blade in this manner as well. : Kanchōryū (陥頂流, Style of the Falling Summit): Claire's core fighting style when utilizing a sword in battle. She does not remove the blade from its sheathe, but instead strikes the opponent with her weapon with its blade still hidden. In doing so, she is still able to slice an opponent as though the blade was already drawn, utilizing pure skill and technique that she has honed over the years. However, when using this style with a fully drawn blade, Claire is said to be unparalleled in the field of combat, being able to completely disarm and kill an opponent with a single swing of her weapon. She dislikes using her sword to kill, but will do so when there are no other option or someone has incurred her complete wrath. Martial Arts Expert: Claire's Martial Arts techniques revolve around sending the force of her punches through the air rather than making direct contact. This is achieved by collecting the rotational force of her bodily motion until it forms into a needle, forged by her own Magical Energy around her fist. At that point, that collected atmospheric force would then be directed from the circular motion into a straight line via a single punch, where it is sent barreling into any number of Claire's opponents. Immense Speed: One of Claire's more noticeable traits is his tremendous skillful speed. When caught by surprise from an enemy's attack, xhe has shown himself to be capable of reacting in time to skillfully dodge or counter the assault. Claire is able to keep up quick and rapid assault that forces most opponents on the defense as he leaves no openings in her attacks. She can effectively use her agility to use the battlefield to her advantage, jumping and appearing from different angle to keep her opponents unsure of her attack patterns. Claire's agility has shown to grant her great dexterity in battle, able to attack her opponent from various angles with great accuracy and force. Enhanced Durability: While not having the most imposing appearance compared to many others, Claire has shown herself to be a very resilient fighter. She was capable of taking a punch from a man who is twice the size she is and continue to stand, although she lost conciousness seconds later. She is still able to continue fighting effectively and even ignore her wounds to some extent, as they still hurt her. Claire herself has stated that it is not her body that makes her a durable fighter but it her willpower that makes her continue to battle. Magic Gravity Magic With this Magic, Claire is able to manipulate the local Gravity to any extent that she wishes. When utilizing her Magic it is often misconceived as a form of telekinesis due to her ability to quickly activate spells with the only hint being the Magic Crest that appears briefly. When Gravity Magic is active, Claire is able to selectively control the magnitude of gravitational force that afflicts an object, effectively increasing or decreasing its relative weight. More conventionally, Claire is able to utilize this magic in order to manipulate weight such as making the opponent's bodies feel as if they have suddenly increased dramatically in weight and simply making her own body lighter than a feather, allowing her to move about at great speeds. Spells *'Tsukinu '(月犬, "Moon Dog"):A simple spell that allows Claire to launch a small dark colored sphere that when released it activates a massive gravitational pull, dragging everything in the surrounding area to it allowing Claire an easier way to attack and pulling anyone nearby out of hiding. * Tsukiwa (月環, "Moon Ring"): With this spell Claire is able to create a numerous amount of spheres of gravity with a similar gravitational pull to that of a star. The gravity of this spell is enough to re-route an opponent caught in mid-air or one of their projectile spells. More offensively, Claire is able to use this spell to surround an opponent and then assault them with the spheres of gravity. *'Tsukiretsu' (月烈, "Moon Burst"): This spell creates a small black colored gravitational well in the palm of one of Claire's free hands that she can then launch toward her opponents. It has been shown to be quite powerful despite being one of her weaker spells as it able to cause and opponent that is struck head-on by he spell to fly against a nearby wall and cough out blood. *'Gravity Change': A Spell that allows Claire to alter the gravity of a person, either herself or someone else. Claire can lower the gravity of herself or another target, enabling the ability to walk on walls, or raise the target's gravity instead, rendering them incapable of moving for a period of time. * Tsukikoi (月濃い, "Dark of the Moon"): With this spell, Claire manipulates the target's gravity on a more powerful scale. The opponent is confined inside a gravity space where the gravity is many times stronger than normal, preventing them from moving. This spell is able to be used to shut down the mobility of even several people all at once. Black Hole Magic in Use]]With this Magic, Claire is able to utilize Gravity Magic in order to create and manipulate black holes, a region of space-time where gravity prevents anything, including light, from escaping. With this, Claire can control the size of her black holes, and move it around in space to suck up anything and everything in its path. Through the use of a Gravitational Singularity, the victim will be ripped to shreds when they enter one of Claire's black holes as their body would be stretch apart to a point of compression, causing a lot of pain and suffering. Spells * Keihatsu Engetsu (啓発三日月, "Enlightened Crescent Moon"): A powerful spell that Claire uses when pushed into a corner. While most users of Magic can create something from nothingness, Black Hole Magic is able to return creation into nothingness and this spell is the most fitting example of that concept. By first creating a miniature sphere of gravity between her hands and then simultaneously spinning and compressing the created sphere, Claire is able to create a massive Black Hole in the palm of one of her hands. This Black Hole is so large, that it can easily dwarf most, if not all, opponents that Claire faces in battle. The gravitational pull of this spell is so powerful that any and all illumination in the area of activation is immediately sucked away, robbing the surrounding environment of any visibility for this spells duration. Those not tethered down to something heavy or have not prepared for the activation of this spell will feel the immense pull as a sensation akin to having their innards ripped from their bodies. When this spell comes into contact with an opponent, it will not kill them, but instead produce an incredible crushing force in order to render them unconscious. * Hakanai Shingetsu (はかない新月, "Ephemeral New Moon"): Claire's Strongest Black Hole Magic Spell. By using her Magic, Claire is able to summon forth a small Black Hole. Instead of having it run wild throughout an area like some of her other spells, and simply let it sit there so it can reduce itself into a micro size, causing a widespread explosion. It seems that this spell is adjacent to the theory that Black Holes do decay over time due to Hawking Radiation. This theory applies as if you leave a Black Hole alone and it begins to lose mass faster than it is taking it in by not having it feed on anything, the Black Hole will eventually grow smaller and explode with a pure mass-to-energy conversion, causing an explosion similar, if not more powerful, than a nuclear explosion. Due to the nature of this spell, Claire rarely employs this spell, especially if her allies are in close proximity. This spell has been restricted and made into a last resort only spell by Yggdrasil Guild Master, Arumat Jerand. Sword Magic Spells Setsugetsuka (刹月花, "Fleeting Moon Flower"): The moon does not create its own light, of course. However, while the full moon appears to shine in the night sky, in reality, its light is the light of the sun hiding behind the Earth. In a similar sense, Claire utilize her Gravity Magic in order to create a mirage through the swinging of her blade. The illusions created through this spell are so potent that they begin to affect the target's reality. Mangetsodori (満月踊り, "Full Moon Dance"): By swinging her blade River Talon through the air, Claire can emit a shockwave that easily breaks the sound barrier, causing sonic booms to assure destruction. Through breaking the sound barrier, quasi-Black Holes will appear in order to swallow the one that is targeted. Gegen'notsuki (下弦の月, "Waning Moon"): Claire swiftly swings her blade, delivering one mighty swipe of her sword, causing a long crescent shape of energy to appear from it. With this she can create a gravity well, in which not even light can escape. When this Sword Magic spell is used with River Talon, it is able to create a Black Hole large enough to swallow up several buildings. Behind The Scenes Sinclaire's appearance is based on Bridget L. Satellizer from the manga/anime Freezing. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Sword Magic User Category:Meteor Magic User Category:Weapon User Category:Yggdrasil Mage Category:Yggdrasil Category:Holder-Mage Category:Guild Member